


Ended, But Not Over

by badly_knitted



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah thinks abut Jareth and the danger he might still represent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ended, But Not Over

**Author's Note:**

> Written for czi’s prompt ‘The Labyrinth, Sarah (/Jareth), just because she rescued Toby doesn't mean the show is over,’ at fic_promptly.

Sarah's home and Toby's safe and sound, back in his cot where he belongs. She thinks that maybe she's starting to grow up; she's not sure yet if that's good or bad, but there are things about childhood she's not ready to let go of just yet. She's made friends who matter over the last... however long it's really been, and it's a comfort to know that they'll be there anytime she needs them, but she’s aware that something within her has changed, hopefully for the better. Perhaps she’s become less selfish, more aware of the needs of others and less consumed with her own wants and needs. It feels strange but not altogether unwelcome.

She faced the goblin king and triumphed, but she has enough wisdom despite her youth to realise that while the show, as Jareth most likely considered it, is ended, it's not altogether over. Maybe nothing ever is. Jareth's kingdom is still there, just to one side of the reality she's familiar with. He's still there too, and now he knows her; he got inside her head and sifted through her thoughts and dreams, which is a disturbing thing to consider. He may have seen things she hasn’t even dared look at herself, too ashamed to admit to them. 

Young and naïve though she is, she understands how dangerous he can be, not least because he can be so charming. Surely every girl must long to be swept off her feet by someone handsome and mysterious, and just a bit on the wild side. The temptation is there, the hook has been set, and Jareth can afford to wait before he tries to reel her in. He has all the time in the world after all. She'll need to remain vigilant, never let down her guard, because next time she gets pulled out of her own world and into his, she might not be lucky enough to find her way back. The worst part is, she might not even want to.

The End


End file.
